My Mythical Savior
by Reallyfanofstories
Summary: AU: She had to run. She had to get away, to get away from her former hero. She thought she was alone. She found a friend. This friend was there for her when she needed him the most. [One-shot]


**Title: My Mythical Savior **

**Summary: AU: She had to run. She had to get away, to get away from her former hero. She thought she was alone. She found a friend. This friend was there for her when she needed him the most. [One-shot] **

**A/N: Hi Cuties~! Here is a new one-shot from me. I know, I know, I have to finish the other ones but I thought of this and I wanted to write it. I'm still busy with work, kpop, work, vacation, work and work. I'm just so tired of my three jobs. I'm not going to finish my stories anytime soon… I'm sorry~**

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Dedicated to: Myself because it's almost my birthday **

Since a long time her heartbeat wasn't even anymore and every breath that she took, hurt. She was tired and her legs felt like jelly-o. The voices behind her didn't sound that close. That was an advantage. She had to run. She couldn't stop. She checked if her whip was still in his place. That was one of the important things now. Her hand closed around the necklace at her chest. He was still there: a shiny silver sword. He always sparkled brightly in the sun. She got it from an important friend. Suddenly the voices came closer, sharply and hard. 'I have to go even faster.' was the only thing that goes through her mind.

Suddenly Lucy stumbled upon a louse root. She wanted to catch herself but it was already too late. She fell with her face first in the dirt of this big forest. She felt her wound on her check open again. The warm blood tripled to the ground. She wanted to get up but something pretend her from doing so. A warm tongue lapped up the blood on her cheek.

She almost hyperventilated and she suddenly heard the hounds coming closer too. That were things you didn't want to encounter with. They had big rows with sharp teeth. Those things weren't little pet dogs. No way, these were special trained dogs. They bit your head off before you could utter a word. Lucy now began to get really scared. The thought of the hounds scared her but that thing on her stomach scared her even more. A good thing: he didn't bit her yet. Usually animals from the Big Forest did that, right? Lucy thought she read something about those animal habits in her secret library.

The little beast putted his wet nose in her hand. She shivered. What if this animal wasn't that bad?

Lucy's chocolate eyes stared in charcoal black split eyes. Those eyes were full of life and spirit. This dragon was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. The fury red dragon was not that big. When he would stand on his four legs he was around Lucy's knees. After a few second of staring, the dragon suddenly started licking Lucy's stomach. That was possible since Lucy was wearing a tight black crop top with a high collar. With her ¾ quarter cargo pants and leather lace shoes she blended quiet well in the forest. The little dragon was making Lucy giggle with his tongue. He licked her ticklish sides. Lucy was crying and laughing at the same time. In one scoop she had the red dragon in her arms and gave him a big hug. Lucy giggled again. For the first time in a long time she felt a sparkle deep inside her. A happiness spark. She held the dragon in her arms in front of her. She smiled a real smile at the cute creature. At her surprise the little dragon smiled a toothy grin back. Lucy felt her heart flutter again. He was just so cute.

Suddenly there were really loud noises and barks. 'I think she is close, boss.' A voice spoke. Lucy looked scared. The red dragon spread his wings and took Lucy's sleeve in his mouth. He pulled a little to get her attention. Lucy's wide eyes met the worried dragon ones. The creature let go of her sleeve and flew a little to the right. Lucy looked at him. 'Do you want me to follow you?' She asked in a small hoarse voice. The red dragon nodded his head. Lucy smiled a little. What did she have to lose? She could stay here but it was for sure she would be caught. This dragon had only been nice to her. She couldn't do anything but trust this creature. Quickly Lucy and the dragon went to the left.

After a few minutes running Lucy heard the sound of a waterfall. When they came in the clearing the dragon disappeared. Lucy looked surprised around herself. Where did that little dragon go? All she saw was a beautiful, almost soundless waterfall. When all of a sudden she saw his head showing from behind the waterfall. Lucy smiled. That little creature was more than smart! There was a cave behind the waterfall. Lucy ran quickly to the little dragon and disappeared behind the water. The falling water was also good against the hounds because they wouldn't be able to smell her. This could bring them on a perfectly astray!

Lucy slumped down and inhaled deeply. She tried to even her breath. She was so tired. She had run in this forest for around twenty hours now. Her mind just couldn't think anymore. The last think she saw, before she blacked out, were two little charcoal eyes.

After a lot of hours, Lucy fluttered with her eyelashes. She blinked a few times. Where was she? Suddenly it all came crushing down on her. Even though, she felt warm en content. She hadn't slept that well in a while even when she had slept on hard rock. Her eyes travelled to her stomach, where the source of warmth was. Lucy smiled. The dragon was curled up and slept peacefully on top of her. Lucy touched his head and patted him. He was warm like a bonfire on a cold day. He was warm like the summer. Lucy began tickling the sides of the little dragon. He sleepily opened his eyes. Lucy giggled and lifted him up. 'From this moment your name is Natsu, what means 'summer'.' The dragon – now named Natsu – grinned and began licking her face. Lucy interrupted in laughing. But all of sudden her stomach made a noise. Natsu didn't move anymore. The blonde girl started to blush. She rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed. 'Maybe it's time for some food.' When she named the word food, Natsu immediately got sparkly eyes with a big grin. Lucy stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave. She carefully popped her head outside, looking for signs of enemies. When she waited a few seconds and saw nothing she walked out of the waterfall cave. She decided to go left. Maybe she could find some eatable berries around there. Natsu was flying behind Lucy.

After an hour Lucy still didn't find any food. She was so hungry. If she wouldn't find food any moment now, she surely would collapse. Natsu was tired of flying and was now lying on Lucy's head. Suddenly Lucy saw an apple tree in the middle of a meadow. Lucy sprinted towards it. The tree was full of big red apples. Natsu immediately flied towards one. He tried to pick one but it didn't work. Lucy tried to pick some too but they were too high. She jumped but her hand just brushed against the apple. Lucy sighed disappointed.

'Need some help?'

Lucy quickly turned around. She felt so stupid. Why, oh, why didn't she watch out better? She quickly held her whip in her hand. Her knuckles turned white around it. 'It's good to see you again, Laxus.' Her voice was full of sarcasm.

The man before her chuckled. 'It's good to see you again too, sis. Now enough chit-chat. Give me the necklace.'

Lucy's hand found a way to the necklace. 'Never. You just want its power.'

Laxus chuckled darkly. 'If you don't want to give it, I should just get it myself!'

Lucy didn't want to admit it but she was scared. This wasn't how a reunite between a brother and sister was supposed to be. They should be running in each other's arm right now. Instead Laxus lunged forwards with his sword pointed to Lucy's neck. Lucy couldn't move. She wasn't in a state to dodge. She just couldn't fight against her hero. She had admired him her whole life. Lucy closed her eyes and waited for the impact to come. She waited for the cold sword to touch her neck. She held back a sob. Her eyes were still closed.

'Are you okay, Luce?' She didn't recognize the voice and her eyes opened in a flash. She saw the most handsome face she had ever seen. Her cheeks warmed up immediately. The man had spiky salmon colored hair. He had a strong jaw line and his eyes were the deepest black she could ever dream of.

'I-I-I…' Lucy stuttered when she saw in with position they were in. The man was carrying Lucy bridal style. It became more awkward when Lucy realized the man also didn't have a shirt on. She shrieked and he chuckled.

'Wow~! Take it easy, princess.' Lucy blushed at his deep voice and comment.

Laxus managed to overcome his shock. What did just happen? Without warning he ran forward, his sword high.

Quickly the man placed Lucy down on the grass and dodged Laxus attack with ease. The salmon haired man ducked low and give Laxus a trap in his stomach. Laxus shove a meter backwards.

Lucy watched in awe and surprise. 'W-who are you?' She choked out.

The salmon haired man looked over his shoulder to Lucy. His face still towards Laxus. 'Me? I'm your knight in shining armor.'

He dodged Laxus sword again and punched him in the jaw. Laxus let out a sound of surprise and pain.

He glanced at Lucy again and gave her his famous toothy grin. 'Or better said…Natsu, your mythical savior.'

**A/N: You either love me or hate me. I'm sorry. It ends here… (or if you really want a sequel, you can always review or PM me…). I still hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Thanks~! **

**A lot of kisses from Rose~**


End file.
